wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Violet
Violet is a resident of Valor and one of Ivy's friends, along with Daffodil. Appearance More flying in soon... Personality Violet was mentioned to be loud. She appears to have more stability in her personality compared to Daffodil, despite both of them being the loudest kids in Ivy's grade. She likes to deeply analyze and think things through instead of jumping to more exciting conclusions like Daffodil, as seen when Ivy tells them about the unfair banishment of Pine. Biography ''Dragonslayer ''More flying in soon... Quotes "What if it comes to life?" - About Queen Oasis's tail barb that Heath owns "Or WHAT IF one of us accidentally sleepwalks into it and gets all POISONED?" ''- About Queen Oasis's tail barb that the Dragonslayer owns ''"You heard her, ... You made ''me go get all our water buckets."'' "Yes. ... I'm really strong. One day I'm going to get super tall and lift the roof off the whole city and then we won't be underground anymore and it'll be very shiny and smell nice and everyone will say ''thank you, Violet, you're so great and I'' will say, ''you are so welcome, what else can I lift?"'' "No! ... I thought of it myself! You did not!" "But ''I thought of it the night before that, I just hadn't SAID anything about it yet!"'' "I think YOU'RE scaring her away." - To Daffodil "Did your dad say he had to go let himself be eaten by dragons?" - To Ivy about Pine "Hmmm, ... So like, almost the same thing." - About Pine being banished. "He's not your ''boy''friend. ... He is very old, like ''seventeen maybe even."'' - To Daffodil about Pine "What did he do?" - To Ivy about Pine "That is ''such a grown-up thing to say."'' - Sarcastically about Mrs. Laurel when she says Ivy misunderstood what her father said about the ruins. "What? No there isn't." - About a law forbidding visitation of the old village. "The one the dragons burned down! ... Where everybody used to live!" - To Daffodil when she asks about the old village "Saying shut up is not nice at all. ... That's bullying. You're bullying me." - To Daffodil "Me neither. ... My dads work on law and orders with your dad, and I know they've been to the old village. They brought me a half-burned doll and said maybe I could fix it, to make it pretty, but that sounded boring. So instead I pretend she's a furious ghost who haunts the ruins, waiting to get her REVENGE on the dragons!" - ''To Ivy ''"Pine did what?" - To Ivy "That's not right. ... There ''is no law like that. Which means someone made up an unfair reason to get rid of Pine. That's grown-up lying, which is worse than kid lying. I don't like that."'' "I will find out, ... I am excellent at thing-finding-out." "I think we should invite her to join the secret club." "You can't say no, ... She already knows about it." "So ''are you going to say no?"'' "Nope, you're in. Welcome to the club." "It is a club about knowing things, ... It is a club about secrets, so you have to promise to keep them, even when certain people are being very loud about everything." "Don't say ''hate, ... That is a mean word."'' "We are the Truth Seekers." - About the secret club Trivia *A violet is a type of small flower that comes in varieties of blue and purple colors. *Violet can also mean the color, which is either another name for purple or a shade of purple. *In a public preview of Dragonslayer, it was mentioned in the book that Violet's dads work on law and orders with the Dragonslayer, making Violet's parents LGBTQ+ characters. This would make them the second gay couple with children in the series, after Burnet and Silverspot, except it is unknown if Violet was born from a past biological parent like Blue is, or if she was adopted. *Violet's dads are an addition to the already eight confirmed LGBTQ+ characters in the series, making the series now have ten LGBTQ+ characters. The others are Princess Anemone, Umber, Princess Snowfox, Snowflake, Silverspot, Burnet, Sundew, and Willow. **This also makes them the first LGBTQ+ scavengers in the series. Gallery Devon_Violets._Viola_odorata_(33624079715).jpg|Actual violet flowers 6616440-3x2-700x467.png|The actual color of violet WIN_20200223_13_25_20_Pro.jpg|Violet, by BuzzieOfTheSkyWings Category:Scavengers Category:Non-Dragon Characters Category:Dragonslayer Characters